Revenge and False Accusations
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Shelley decides to get Link back for blowing her off but had no idea things would go so far.
1. Chapter 1

Shelley was angry even more then Amber was. She watched as Link kissed Tracy at the end of the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant and didn't know what to think of it. He was going to finally tell Amber it was over and then they could go public with their relationship! Now, it seemed like he had dumped Amber but not for her but Tracy! She hated him for doing this to her! She stomped off the stage and slammed the door to the girls' dressing room with out even thinking about who saw her. She would be so happy when she was out of Baltimore for good! She couldn't wait until she was in L.A. and making it as a real actress instead of dancing on some lame local television show. She should have known better then to fall for Link Larkin. She should have known that he would never leave Amber for her. He was using her for an easy lay because Amber wasn't giving it up. She was shocked about that. She was so sure that Amber spread her legs for the world but she was so wrong. Amber was inexperienced and Link was too in fact. She took pleasure in knowing that she was the one who made Amber's boyfriend a man and not her, and Amber was so dumb that she didn't have a clue. When Link first approached her she had brushed him off like she always did the council guys but when he asked her again she figured it was pretty exciting to get with Amber's boyfriend. It started off as him simply putting his two fingers in between her legs and her giving him a hand job and then she started going down on him in the janitor's closet when they skipped third period. After awhile they started going to his place after the show and she was able to really show him what she could do. "I'll leave Amber right after the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. It's you I want Shelley," he had said a couple of days earlier but he had obviously lied to her.

He was with Tracy now and he was looking at her in a way that he never looked at her or even Amber. Link didn't even look at her the whole time he was dancing with Tracy in fact he didn't look at Amber either. He had used her and was going to throw her away but she wasn't having it! No guy made a fool of Shelley Atkins especially not an immature high school boy like Link Larkin.

She went back out of the dressing room and saw that they were now off the air and Link was still with Tracy. Amber stood to the side fuming. She didn't know what happened to Velma who was standing beside her but now Amber stood there alone. She approached Amber and decided to rub it in. She'll get back at Link later but for now she had to make Amber feel worse. "I guess tonight wasn't your night after all Amber," she said smiling at her nemesis.

"Go to hell, Shelley." Amber fumed.

"Don't get mad at me because you not only lost Miss Teenage Hairspray but lost Link as well and not even to a pretty girl," She said looking at Link and Tracy. It burned her up too but she was sure it didn't hurt her as much as it hurt Amber.

"Don't you have something better to do Shelley? Is your life really so sad that the only thing you have to do is insult me in your spare time?" Amber fired back at her.

"Yeah I do. Too bad you don't, huh?" She said then walked away. Amber stood there speechless. She was sure that Amber wouldn't ever be able to live this down, and after tomorrow Link Larkin will see what it would be like to be made a fool out of.

"Are you telling the truth?" the producer of the WSBT television station, WYXT's main competitor asked her. Shelley nodded slowly trying to look sad. It was the truth well only a small part of it but it was good enough. She was going to be live on the Dan Armstrong show, a news show that aired on Sundays and usually talked about politics and serious crap like that. She was going to be his guest on the show today and tell all of Baltimore how Link Larkin had did her wrong and bend the truth of course. She couldn't go to WYZT because she knew they would check with Link first and try to keep everything quiet but that would defeat the purpose. She knew she was jeopardizing her spot on the council but who cared? Sabotaging Link's reputation was far more important then dancing on TV plus after this she will be a heroine. No way would she be fired then.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me just to up your own fame? I know before Tracy came along you were Amber's biggest competition and that you hate her. How do I know you aren't doing this to make Amber Von Tussle look bad? If you are that's just wrong. I mean that poor girl has been through enough with her mom getting arrested live on television and possibly having to go to foster care." The producer said but Shelley could give two shits about Amber and she wasn't trying to hurt her anyway. It was Link she was after and she didn't see how this affected Amber anyway. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

"Are you lying to me Ms. Atkins? Because this is a serious accusation and even though I'm glad you came here instead of WYZT, this is a very big story and I'm glad to get it first but if you are lying you will make us look very bad." He told her. She was prepared for accusations like this and pulled out her "evidence."

"Look here's proof. He gave me these photos of himself. He kept stuffing them in my locker at school and then he wrote me this note. That was before he started…" She said starting to cry a little for emphasis. She had personally took the nude pictures of Link with the new camera her dad had gotten her for her birthday and Link did really write the note which was so dirty her mom would have killed her if she had of found it but now they were evidence of her story.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once it gets out there, you can't turn back." He told her.

"I'm sure I need to go public with this. I want everyone to see how horrible he really is." She said and smiled.

"Okay the show starts soon so if you want you can fix your hair or whatever." He told her. Instead of going to the ladies room she called Link and told him to make sure he watched the show and just hung up before he could ask her why.

Shelley waited back stage until she was called on the stage to sit in front of Dan Armstrong, a fifty year old, former news anchor, who wasn't that cute at all. Shelley couldn't understand how a guy like him even got on television in the first place.

She sat down patiently during the commercial break and then they were on the air. "Welcome back to the show," Dan said smiling at the camera and then his face grew serious. "Just after former beauty pageant winner's Velma Von Tussle's shocking arrest during the Corny Collins show annual Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant a new scandal has come to light. A council member has admitted to being sexual assaulted on numerous occasions by Link Larkin, the male lead dancer of the show. She has agreed to come on the show live to tell her story. Everyone please welcome my guest and council member of The Corny Collins show, Ms. Shelley Atkins." The camera flashed on Shelley and she smiled. It's show time!


	2. Chapter 2

"At first it started off with him just touching me every now and then," Shelley said and cried. Dan Armstrong handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her tears into it. "Did you tell Mr. Larkin that you didn't like it when he did that?" he asked her.

"Yes but then he told me it didn't matter because no one would believe me if I told because I'm not very nice anyway and he was one of the nicest guys in town and I always thought I was too good for him. That's sort of true but I didn't really deserve to have him…" she trailed off and cried hysterically.

"It's okay Shelley. It's a good thing you are coming clean now instead of continuing to let him hurt you." Shelley wiped her face with the handkerchief again. This was going better then she thought. She looked behind the scenes and saw how shocking and moving her story was to everyone. The station manger was actually crying.

"When did things go further then him just touching you?"

"One day he had followed me home after the show claiming he just wanted to say how sorry he was for touching me inappropriately. I believed him so I let him in to apologize but then the next thing I knew he was coming on to me telling how bad I wanted him. Then he forced himself on me right in my own living room!" She cried hysterically.

"And to think we always thought Link Larkin was a nice boy but he's really not. How many times has he done this to you?" Dan said feeling really bad for her.

"More times then I can count I'm afraid. He also passed me this horrible letter in class telling me what sexual positions he wanted to do with me and things like that. He was constantly stuffing nude pictures of himself in my locker and that was before he started raping me. He also used to make me skip third period so I can perform oral sex on him. He said if I didn't do it he would make Velma Von Tussle, who was his girlfriend's mom, fire me from the show."

"And now that you don't have to worry about that anymore because of Ms. Von Tussle's arrest you decided to finally come clean," he said practically telling the story for her. She nodded in agreement.

"You are very brave, Ms. Atkins not many girls would be willing to go on live television and tell the truth like this. What do you parents think?" Shelley was scared for the first time that day. Her parents had no clue that she was doing this. She imagined one of her mom's friends called her away from the fundraiser she was attending to tell her that her daughter was on television pouring her heart out and now she was watching with tears in her eyes because she was feeling bad for not paying more attention to her.

"I haven't told them. I was afraid." She said and looked down.

"I understand Shelley. So why…" The station manager waved her hands frantically at him. Then he said "Why don't we take a break and get back with some more of your story." The show went to commercial. Dan got out of his seat and Shelley attempted to go to the restroom when the station manager walked up to her. "You didn't tell anyone that you hadn't told your parents about this Shelley! We could get in trouble for this!" the woman who looked the exact opposite of Velma Von Tussle told her but she kind of had the same attitude without the obnoxious bitch daughter by her side of course.

"I'm sorry but I was so scared," she whined.

"It's okay we can get around that. You know Shelley's dad is very important in this town so I'm sure we can get around this one imperfection." The producer walked up and told the station manager.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. This woman was clearly clueless to the fact that her dad was a big real estate developer and also owned several businesses in this crumby town. He explained this to her and she backed down. They were back on the air in a few seconds and Dan sat back in his seat and Shelley in hers. "We are back with Shelley Atkins who was telling us about how she was being sexually assaulted behind the glitz and glamour of the Corny Collins show. I bet you are happy now that you are letting this all come out aren't you Shelley?"

"You have no idea." She responded with a smile. She was glad. Link Larkin's reputation in Baltimore was now officially tarnished. He might as well dig a hole and bury himself in it.

She cried and talked for about ten more minutes before the show was finally over. Dan shook her hand and thanked her for her story. She should be thanking him for helping her destroy Link Larkin, though. She grabbed her things to leave when she spotted Neil, her family's limo driver, approaching her.

"Neil what are you doing here? I have my car here so I can drive myself home" she told him.

"Your mother is outside in the limo she wants you to ride with her." He informed her. Shelley had no idea her mother would come up here to look for her. She didn't want to deal with her right now. She wanted to go home and call Link to tell him they were even. She reluctantly followed Neil outside and let him open the door to the black limousine. Her mother was sitting there dressed in her evening gown crying. She immediately hugged Shelley. "Oh Michelle! Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I was getting ready to go to the fundraiser when Deanna called and told me you were on that show. I had no idea what was happening to you!" she said. Shelley hated that her mom insisted on calling her Michelle instead of Shelley like everyone else did but that was minor compared to what her mom thought.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine now. I got it all out and everything is going to be okay," she said trying to get her mom to calm down but she knew it wouldn't work. She hated this whole thing had her mom in such a frenzy.

"No it's not okay. That boy raped you Michelle and in our home! You have to do something about it!" her mom said with her arms still around her.

"I already did mom. I came out with the truth. He'll be fired from the show and no one will ever look at him the same way again." Which is exactly what I wanted, Shelley added to herself.

"No sweetie it's not enough." Her mom said stroking her red hair.

"Are you heading home Mrs. Atkins?" Neil asked her as he sat in the front seat.

"No Neil we are going to the Baltimore Police department. Please take us there."

"Police department?" Shelley asked shocked.

"Yes Michelle. You are going to tell them exactly what you just told Dan Armstrong and you are going to press charges against him. That boy is not going to get away with raping my daughter! It's going to be okay Michelle. I'll be by your side throughout this horrible ordeal." Her mom said and held her closer. Shelley didn't know what to say. She couldn't say no because what girl wouldn't want her rapist behind bars? But the story was completely false! She wanted to get back at Link but she didn't want to go this far with it! She had started something and now she had to watch it play out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't do it!" Link Larkin cried out in the police integration room. He didn't know what was happening. Saturday night was the best night of his life. He had found out how much he loved Tracy and helped her integrate the Corny Collins show and now he was being accused of raping Shelley! He remembered her call last nigh telling him that he had to watch the Dan Armstrong show. He didn't know what she was talking about but then he saw her award winning performance and almost had a heart attack. His dad, who watched the show every week, was all over his ass asking him if she was telling the truth. To make matters worse the police were knocking at his door this morning to arrest him. It wasn't enough for Shelley to humiliate him on television but she had to have him arrested too! He understood why she was mad. He had lied and told her he was finally leaving Amber for her but the truth was he wasn't going to do that. He didn't want another relationship with a stuck up princess. He wanted to call Tracy but they wouldn't let him call her. He really needed to talk to her. He had talked to her last night and they were both convinced it would blow over but neither of them knew he was going to be arrested.

"Are you telling me that you never raped Michelle Atkins?"

"No, I never touched her!" he said even though it wasn't entirely correct. He had touched her but she wanted him to. It wasn't the way Shelley was talking about it. "So you just wrote a letter and gave nude pictures to some girl your girlfriend hated?" The detective asked him

"No it wasn't like that! She took those pictures! We were together but not really. We were just having sex." He said.

"You just said you never touched her and now you are saying you were having a sexual relationship with her? Are you making this up as you go along Mr. Larkin? Of all of the girls to do this to in Baltimore and you choose Michael Atkins daughter." The detective said and shook his head.

"I told you I didn't do it!" he shouted and put his head down on the table. This didn't look good and he knew all about Shelley's family. Michael Atkins was one of the richest and most powerful guys in Baltimore. No way was he going to let someone get away with "raping" his little girl. He had overheard them saying that Shelley's dad wanted him to go to trail as soon as possible. His life was over and all because he got involved with the wrong girl.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know she could be I mean she does think she's too good for high school guys so maybe Link wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Why would she risk her reputation to take him down?"

"Because he did it of course!"

Amber was walking down the hallway when she overheard this conversation between two senior girls. They didn't know she was walking right behind them. All everyone could talk about was Shelley accusing Link of rape. She didn't think it was true but a lot of people believed it. She was so shocked when Tammy called her at her grandmother's house, which was were she was staying at now, and told her to turn on the television and saw Shelley crying and accusing Link of those awful things. As much as she wanted to think Link got what he deserved for dumping her, she just couldn't. What had Link done to Shelley to deserve this? Maybe Shelley was just trying to make her look bad. She wanted to confront her but Shelley was smart enough not to come to school today. Everyone was hoping she had something to say about it. She was asked all kinds of questions. Did Link ever rape her? Did he send her nude pics, too? Did she know what he was doing to Shelley? She just walked away from these questions. It was bad enough that her mom was in jail but now she had to deal with this as well. Where was Link anyway? She wanted to tell him that she believed him even though some people didn't and despite the stories Shelley was telling.

"Hey Amber how does it feel?" Darla asked her when she fell in step with her in the hall.

"Excuse me?" She challenged.

"Link dumped you and now he's in big trouble for raping Shelley so how does it feel to get even?"

"Go to hell!" she screamed and walked away from her. She was so sick of everyone's questions and what made it so bad was that no one was asking her what it was like to have her mom taken from her all of a sudden. Didn't they care what had happened to her? They only cared about Link and Shelley. It was a good thing she didn't have to dance on the show today. Because the show was integrated now, there were a lot more dancers and everyone could only dance every other day instead of every day. It was okay with her especially because of what happened. Amber entered history class and was about to take her usual seat when she noticed everyone had stopped talking and was looking at her. She couldn't deal with them talking anymore and walked out and ran to the restroom instead. She opened and closed the door and just noticed who was in the restroom with her. Tracy Turnblad was standing over the sink crying. Amber felt bad for her too she was sure they were asking her the same kinds of questions but Tracy was taking it too seriously. Sure it was bad but it wasn't worth crying over!

"Tracy look you really shouldn't let what they say get to you. Shelley is just mad for whatever reason. This will all blow over soon." She told her softly.

"No it won't! Are you crazy? This isn't going to blow over!" She cried

"Yes it will! Trust me! Once they find something better to talk about they will get over it and move on."

"Too bad that won't solve things for Link. What is he going to do now?" She cried. Amber felt guilty. Of course Tracy felt sorry for Link! And Amber was standing here mostly upset because of what people were saying to _her_! No wonder he left her so quickly! She was as selfish as everyone thought she was!

"I'm sure Link will be able to bounce back up."

Tracy looked up at her confused "Amber don't you know what's going on?"

"Sure, Shelley went on that show last night and said Link raped her."

"Well what you don't know is that Link was arrested this morning! Shelley's pressing charges!" she cried. Amber was shocked! What was Shelley's problem anyway?

Shelley was sitting in her room fidgeting. What had she done? She had heard about Link's arrest this morning and she felt bad for him. She only wanted to hurt him not send him to jail! Poor Link, no way would he be able to survive in prison. Those guys will have a field day with a pretty boy like him! She wished she had of never went on that show now because the media was having a field day this! Her statement to the police hadn't been easy. She had to retell the whole story with the tears and everything. She wasn't sure if she sounded as convincing as she did when she was on television. Her father had come up there too and he was raising hell saying he wanted Link arrested immediately. Her mom hadn't stopped crying since she picked her up. Her phone was ringing off the hook with reporters and television shows that wanted to talk to her. She wanted all of this to go away. She looked at the brochures her mom had handed her a few minutes ago. She was insisting that Shelley change schools and telling her to choose between one of the ones in the brochures. Her mom had wanted to go to private school instead of Patterson Park High anyway but she wanted to be with her friends. Now she was really considering one of the private schools in the area or maybe even a boarding school in Europe if her mom would let her. She was sure everyone was talking about her and if they found out that she had lied it would only get worse.

"Excuse me. Ms Michelle?" she heard their maid say when she entered her room. Shelley looked at her without saying a word.

"Someone is here to see you." the maid continued

"I told you I don't want to see anyone!" She snapped

"But she said it was important. It's that girl from the show you are on." Shelley got up and went downstairs full of curiosity wondering who from the show wanted to see her. Doreen had called her a couple of times and so had Becky but she didn't take any of their calls. She just didn't feel like talking right now. She was prepared to face one of her friends for the first time since the show and Link's arrested but stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar blonde girl standing in her living room. "Amber!" She exclaimed surprised. Amber turned around and gave her a dirty look. Shelley knew this wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amber what are you doing here?" Shelley told her when she saw her in the living room. "You know why I'm here. What's your problem, Shelley? Why are doing this to Link?" Amber asked her. Shelley didn't want to talk to Amber about it especially since she was Link's ex girlfriend. She didn't have a right to know anything anyway. "Because it's true. I wasn't going to press charges but my mom talked me into it."

"He never touched you and you know it!" Amber screamed at her. Shelley felt her face heating up. She knew Amber would side with Link but she didn't think she would have the nerve to come here and confront her.

"Face it Amber he did. The whole time he was with you he was raping me." She said calmly.

"What happened to your fake tears Shelley or do you just save that for the cameras?" Amber said smiling. Shelley knew Amber could see right through her so she had to get her out of here. She couldn't let Amber find out she was lying. Her reputation would be ruined in this town for ever.

"I think you should go Amber." Shelley said sternly.

"What's wrong you can't handle the truth? Everyone else might have fell for your fake tears but I didn't. I know you called Link and told him to watch that show. Tracy told me all about it today. Why would you do that Shelley?" Amber said still standing in front of her.

"I just wanted him to know I was about to expose him that's all and if you knew anything you would know it's not a lie. Maybe if you gave it up he wouldn't have raped me in the first place!" Amber shook her head at Shelley again. She couldn't help wondering what Amber was thinking coming over here. Did she think Shelley would tell her she made it up to get back at Link for using her for sex? She probably wouldn't believe that either though. Link told her that Amber had refused to sleep with him several times, which is why he came to her in the first place. Amber might act like she knows everything but she was hopelessly naïve when it came to what guys really wanted.

"I can't believe you are doing this. I understand that you hate me but why would you hurt Link like this? Making up all of that stuff about pictures and letters…" Shelley laughed cutting Amber off. She couldn't help herself. "I didn't need to make that stuff up. He did give me pictures and the letter. You can see it all for yourself if you go to Link's trail. Now, get out of my house Amber and don't come back."

"Don't think you are going to get away with this," Amber said and then walked out of the living room. A few seconds later, Shelley heard the door slam.

She would be glad when this whole thing was over. She was glad she didn't have to go back to school. Next week was the last week and she wasn't planning on finishing the school year out and next year she will be at private school so other then the show she didn't have to deal with too many people talking.

"Michelle, who was that?" She heard her mom say when she entered the room. Her mom had been on her back ever since yesterday. She used to want to have her mom around her all of the time instead of worrying about fundraisers and being with her socialite friends. After she was too old for a nanny, Shelley used to spend time alone at home and it got lonely but now she wanted those times back. "Just someone from school." Shelley told her mom.

"Wasn't it that Amber girl? I thought she hated you."

"She does but she was just concerned about me just like everyone else is." Shelley had to lie. She couldn't tell her mom what Amber had really said.

"It's so nice to have so many people on your side, Michelle. even people who don't like you."

"Yeah sure mom. I'm going up to my room now. I want to be alone again."

She went upstairs to her room and closed the door locking it behind her. She went to her nightstand and pulled out a picture of Link that she kept in her night stand drawer. It was one of the more decent photos that she had taken. She had handed over all of the nude pictures to the police. It was one of the first pictures she had taken with her new camera and it was also taken the same day they first made love. Looking at his smiling face on the picture made her want to cry. Before when she took that picture out she felt her heart flutter and dreamed about the day when they could finally tell everyone about them. Why did he have to ditch her and not even have the decency to tell her about it?! She was supposed to be the one kissing him after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant not Tracy! It made her mad all over again. She put the picture inside of her diary and put it back in her nightstand. She didn't care anymore what happened to Link now was his own damn fault.

"Link is being held without bail." Tracy told Amber at school two days later. The whole thing was still unbelievable to her. No way had he done those things to Shelley. She didn't know why Shelley was saying that either. The worse thing about it was that a lot of people believed Shelley. Besides Penny, Amber was the only person she knew who thought Link was innocent. "I tried to talk to Shelley but she kicked me out." Amber said

"Figures. I wish there was a way we could help Link. You know prove that Shelley's lying." Tracy told her.

"Me too. But the truth is there is something more to this story. I don't think Shelley's completely lying." Amber admitted.

"What do you mean? I thought you believed she was lying just like I did." Tracy said. She had a feeling that Amber was about to turn on her.

"I do but I talked to Tammy and she told me she overheard Shelley and Vicki talking in the girls' restroom one day before this all happened and Shelley mentioned something about taking pictures of Link."

"So you are saying that she took those pictures of Link that she's saying he simply gave her but that would mean he …" Tracy was going to say Link was probably doing it with Shelley. No girl took nude pictures of a guy she wasn't involved with but that would just hurt Amber. She felt bad enough about stealing Link away from her but she didn't want to hurt her more by saying he had probably cheating on her too.

"Yeah I know. It's possible but we don't know for sure." Amber said and looked down sadly. Tracy felt so sorry for Amber. First she loses Miss Teenage Hairspray, then Link and her mom goes to jail. Now, Link had probably cheated on her with Shelley.

"Look Amber about Link…I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. Sure I had a crush on him but I didn't want it to go like that."

"I know Tracy it's okay. We just have to help Link now."

"You're right and now it's all making more sense." Tracy said figuring out Shelley's motives.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Don't you see Amber? Shelley was sleeping with Link and he probably told her it was over so she's doing this just for revenge. That's why she told him to watch the show. We don't know this for sure since we can't talk to him but it seems pretty obvious."

"That bitch!" Amber exclaimed. Shelley was sleeping with Link and that hurt even more then him leaving her for Tracy. He knew she hated her! A part of her wanted to let him rot in jail for that alone but another part of her knew that vengeance wasn't the answer at least not for Link. Shelley was another story though. Sure he had hurt her but why would she lie like that? "I wish we had proof to bring her down." Amber said knowing it was impossible. Shelley had used all of the "evidence" in her own favor.

"I think we can get it." Tracy said smiling. She seemed so sure about it and Amber hoped she could trust her.


End file.
